


as i whisper in your ear

by meepmorpzeep



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Sexting, Spanking, i think having these on here will just spur on the sin, no context just jumpin right in there, or references to it all, so so so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpzeep/pseuds/meepmorpzeep
Summary: Stupidly short, varyingly dirty drabbles that have been sitting mostly unread on my computer.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s nursing whiskey, hers and Jake’s shoulders pressed together as they sit with Charles and Terry at Shaw’s. To their left, Rosa and Gina play pool but she lost track of the score; it’s been a long week and she’s content to zone in and out of conversation, currently in a lull as the pair across from them compare stories of their children. 

His face is a mask of composure as she feels his large hand lay on her thigh, not high enough to be improper. It doesn’t last but his facade doesn’t drop when he begins to follow the path upwards and her breath hitches; he’s a pro. 

Her side eye in his direction is a warning but he’s unperturbed and merely takes another sip of his beer and his own eyes sparkle. The amusement is betrayed by what Amy notices with her eagle eye and intimate knowledge of him - the stiffness in his jaw as he clenches it. Really, he’s out of luck (and her, too) because they know too well her work slacks make it hard to make decent contact, even if it’s never stopped them. 

It’s so like him. Them. Pushing the other to the limit, an ongoing game of chicken that neither of them have really ever lost. She knows that he’s all too aware of the saying about turnabout being fair play and all that. It’s half the reason he does it.


	2. kiwi

She’s a fucking tease and she knows it all too well.

By all accounts, she’s perfectly classy; nodding while sipping her wine, she chats easily with Kevin about an article they’d each read in the last Times. Holt joins in and he can see from the other side of the room that she’s in heaven. Jake mirrors her nod, but it’s in absent agreement with Charles as he comments on the couple’s menu at their Captain’s birthday party.

As far as he knows, she has no idea he’s even watching her, not that he could even consider looking anywhere else. She shines, or maybe smoulders, in her black dress - it’s nothing that can be considered obscene or inappropriate, but he traces the flair of her hips with his eyes and licks his lips without much thought. Her heels make her impeccable posture even better and push her ass out that much further.

She’s perfect, she’s beautiful. The rest of the room doesn’t even exist. She catches his eye and smiles at him while tucking a loose curl behind her ear. And those lips. They’re painted red and are the piece de la resistance, tonight, because he can never forget that shade. Last time she wore it, it ended up smeared around his cock.


	3. text me

_Jake Peralta_  
Your ass looks so good in those jeans.  
  
 _Jake Peralta_  
I think my new favourite pastime is watching you play pool. I love watching you bend over.  
  
 _Jake Peralta_  
I can see you smiling at your phone. Is that why you put on that act bending over the bar for another drink?  
  
 _Jake Peralta_  
I’m so fucking hard right now. All I want to do is bend you over the closest surface I can find and make you cum.  
  
 _Amy Santiago_  
Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes. You better stick to your word.


	4. she's thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm santiagodownonme on tumblr if you wanna send prompts. :-)

He never claimed to be booksmart like Amy, he’s full aware that the best way to learn is to be hands on. When learning about her, it’s hands, fingers, mouth, tongue on and it’s his favourite thing to study.

It’s probably why after their first date he’d spent a good forty five minutes between her legs finding out what made her scream until she’d pulled him up by his hair because she was too sensitive. When he’d wrapped his hand through her hair, he accidentally - and so, so perfectly - learned that she loved to have her hair pulled.

And he considers her a mystery to solve, bit by bit. Some things warm his heart beyond words like the way she bursts into giggles when he’s teasing her, sucking a hickey into the skin behind her ear, but she’s so ticklish there she can’t lay still. Or the way she loves to clasp one hand over his when he’s gripping her hips or the sheets, just for the extra contact. Then some just make him so fucking hard he can’t think like the way she screams when he wraps his lips around her clit and presses his thumb into her perfect ass. 

She learns about him, too. Maybe even teaches him things he ever knew.

He’s sure he knows her pretty well by now but he’s always happy to find out the new, small things or the big confessions she tells him, wide eyed and vulnerable. 

She’s a mystery.


	5. on my mind, always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set while jake has the phone in prison. i mean, what else would you say when you're talking to the love of your life using a contraband phone?

“And Ames, think of me when you touch yourself.”  
  
The call disconnects but she holds it to her ear for a second longer, hoping, maybe, that somehow she can talk to him a bit longer. It’s never enough. The phone bounces onto her side of the bed as she tosses it to the side, sighing. She sleeps on his side now.   
  
But the words play in Amy’s head and she licks her dry lips, shifting against the sheets in the dark of their room. It’s always him, anyway. Memories, drawn from the bank in her mind at random. Maybe she can’t touch Jake, feel him, smell him, but she can remember - in detail. She knows the weight of him, his taut arms and slight pudge beneath his navel. Amy’s always excelled at learning and this is no different. So when her fingers creep up one of his shirts that she’s wearing (she hasn’t worn her own clothes to bed since he was taken), it’s Jake.  
  
Her hands are small, soft but if she closes her eyes and pictures his hands (she _loves_ his hands), it’s his calloused, rough fingers stroking her nipples to tight peaks. Pushing her hips into the bed and exhaling sharply, she pinches the way he loves to do.   
  
He’ll do anything to make her gasp, moan, scream. He was so happy when he learned she was a screamer.   
  
Her other hand trails down her stomach, copying the path Jake loves to follow. At the start, she’d bring herself to an almost silent peak with quick strokes - just enough to help her fall asleep. It hurt to think of him in prison, in a cement cell in a bed that wasn’t his. It was kind of an irrational feeling of betrayal that thankfully began to wear away once she’d let everything sink in. It would never be normal, okay, without him here but she did adapt. They all did. Because he’d be back.  
  
So she let herself enjoy it. It meant she could think of Jake for a while without a hollow feeling in her chest.  
  
Amy throws her head back against the pillows as her fingers slide over the damp fabric of her panties. The memories come racing as she starts to stroke.  
  
Jake, smirking between her legs as he grips her hips to to hold her in place when his tongue drags over her clit.  
  
She presses harder.  
  
Sneaking off to Babylon during a lull at work so she could drop to her knees and suck him off, Jake’s hand gripping her ponytail and swearing low, under his breath. _(They thought they’d been subtle but got a warning from Rosa that the bathroom was definitely not for sex. Hypocrite.)_  
  
Her fingers slip underneath her panties and slide through her soaked folds.   
  
With deft, expert precision she circles the bud and it’s Jake in the cab home from Shaw’s, his fingers in her slacks and her biting his shoulder to stop the moans as he mutters encouragements, whispering in her ear to cum against his fingers. She did. Hard.   
  
“Come on baby, let me hear you.”  
  
She moans his name and one hand grips the sheets beside her as she slides her fingers down to press inside herself. Jake, bending her over the back of the couch, snapping his hips against her ass, telling her how tight, wet, perfect she is. Amy’s fingers are no match for his cock, for any part of him.   
  
It’s building, she’s close. Her fingers slip back up to her clit and she rubs furiously, desperately. She’s keening, moaning and writhing against the bed. Her body’s hot and her muscles are tensing then she cums, warm and wet against her hand and all she sees is him. Jake’s face as she rides him, holding her hips in place when he cums. It’s not the same but it’s _so_ good.   
  
Amy’s body relaxes but her hips still roll slightly at the aftershocks. Her breathing calms and the room is warm. Her phone lights up and dings beside her. Tiredly, she picks it up and squints at the screen. It’s him.   
  
_I hope you thought of me. I love you._


	6. smile

She drives him crazy. He needs to stay in this moment forever.

Amy, her head thrown back, tangled hair swaying and her kiss swollen lips slack as she bounces on his lap. One small hand covering his larger one on her chest, encouraging him to cup her breast firmer.

No inhibitions. It’s these moments that he draws on when he can’t be with her, when she’s too far away.

He groans on an exhale as she takes him particularly deep and she opens her eyes to smile down at him, eyes dark, transitioning from riding him to grinding against him. He’s going to lose it.

“Fuck, Amy.” It comes out strained. “So perfect. So sexy. Wish I could keep this image forever.” Amy doesn’t stop or slow down, but her eyebrows raise in slight apprehension but drowned in lust. She took him seriously and he remembers his phone on the bedside table. She knows it’s there too, since her eyes dart over to it. Fuck. The thought of this on his phone, his girlfriend on top of him, taking all of him, one hand between her legs and the other grasping his is a new dream that will never leave his mind. Jake licks his lips and slightly hesitantly, he asks, “Could I, Ames? I mean, could I take a photo?”

Jake thinks he’s said something wrong when she slows, but the hand resting over her folds doesn’t move and she doesn’t stutter out a shocked ‘no’. "Jake…“ and he can’t fucking believe what he hears next. "Yes. ”

Jesus.

She continues, though, seriously. “It can’t have my face in it. We can’t risk that. And it can’t just stay in your public album.”

“Of course not, babe,” he promises. She’s everything he’s ever wanted, how did he get so lucky? One hand resting on her thigh, he reaches over and grabs his phone, opening the camera app.

Amy, the woman who he never expected to be into this, starts to move again, rolling her hips over his and moving her fingers in tight circles. It’s not in the frame on his phone but her face is something he’ll have in his head forever, probably. Nothing but lust as she meets his eyes, her voice coming out raspy.

“Cheese.”


End file.
